<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving You by Wishmaker1028</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496205">Saving You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028'>Wishmaker1028</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crash 4 AU. Nacey was having a typical day back home. But that typical day turns from boring to interesting. She gets accidentally teleported to N. Sanity Isle and gets recruited into saving the world. Who knew that she might be saving her brother in the process. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Crash Bandicoot. At last, I, the great Neo Cortex, have you right where I want you..." Dr. Neo Cortex declared menacingly. He waved his plasma gun and added, "And now for the final blow!"</p><p>Cortex ran up close to Crash, or rather Crash's dummy. He wasn't holding his plasma gun but a stick. He managed to knock over the dummy. It made him feel a little bit better but not by much. Uka-Uka was trying his hardest to get them out. N. Tropy, Cortex, and the evil mask had been trapped in the ancient times. They had been stuck there for the past decade.</p><p>N. Tropy hissed, "Hush, simpleton!"</p><p>Cortex rolled his eyes and pointed out the obvious, "It's just gonna fail again..."</p><p>N. Tropy glared, "At least Uka-Uka and I attempt to free us from this prison! I won't sit idly by and listen to your insane ramblings for another decade! And especially when you for being directly related to a good guy!"</p><p>Cortex was about to say something when they both heard a strange noise. Uka-Uka had opened a rift. Feeling exhausted, the evil mask fainted.</p><p>Cortex poked him with the stick and asked, "Is he... dead?"</p><p>N. Tropy snuffed, "Leave him. He served his purpose."</p><p>With an evil chuckle, the time master when through the rift. Cortex hesitated for a moment. He had a really bad feeling about the whole thing. But looking at his <em>'master'</em>, he sighed heavily. It was better than being stuck there.</p><p>"Home does sound good right now..." He said, mostly to himself.</p><p>So he stepped through the rift, following the time master. Though it wasn't much of a home that he was going back to.</p><p>...</p><p>Back in the present day, Crash was sound asleep on the sofa. He had no clue what was going on in the past. Luckily, Aku-Aku did. He could feel a strange surge of power. Worst than that, he felt his own powers diminishing. If this surge of power was his brother coming back, this was going to be a very <em>bad</em> thing.</p><p>"Crash!" The magical mask shouted. Crash woke up with a start, looking at Aku-Aku. He could sense that the magical mask was worried about something. "I sense something coming from N. Sanity Peak. Quickly, we must go!"</p><p>Crash rubbed his eyes and complained, "Aww can't it wait until after my mid-afternoon nap?" Aku-Aku shot him a look as he added, "Fine... we'll go."</p><p>Crash got to his feet, stretched, and followed the magical mask.</p><p>...</p><p>It didn't take Crash long to get to N. Sanity Peak. But what had surprised him was there another mask there. It was snoring? Which was weird to the bandicoot. He picked up the mask, which had woke it up. Just when Crash was about to introduce himself, the floor fell threw. Crash and the mask got to the bottom floor. The mask stared at him but then looked behind him, seeing a rather giant blue ghost. Both of them screamed in horror and started to run towards the exit. When they both got out, the ghost continued to chase them.</p><p>Crash looked down and then at the mask.</p><p>It started to tell him, "Ah ah ah no no no. No way in a million years..."</p><p>Crash grabbed him and jumped away from the ghost. When they got down to the ground, they had landed in the nearby pond. Coco and Aku-Aku were there. The magical mask was surprised to see the blue mask.</p><p>He breathed, "Lani-Loli? If the Quantum Masks have returned..."</p><p>Before he could finish that thought, the blue mask spoke up.</p><p>Lani-Loli saw a rift behind them and gasped, "Is that a Quantum Rift?!"</p><p>Coco, Crash, and Aku-Aku were all in awe. Coco analyzed it with her tablet.</p><p>She told the boys, "It appears to be a door between dimensions."</p><p>Lani-Loli frantically told, "Yes yes! The kind we keep shut! We have to go through, find my siblings, and fix this mess before some putz with a big evil plan and a bigger ego does something monumentally stupid!"</p><p>...</p><p>Back at the evil lair, Cortex yawned in boredom. Although it was nice to be back in the 21st century, he had to admit that being with N. Tropy made him cranky. Speaking of whom, he could tell the time master was already up to something.</p><p>He stated, "Uka-Uka unknowingly paved the way for our bright future. Once my Right Generator is complete, dominion over time and space will be within our grasp!"</p><p>Cortex was making some hand gestures, mocking N. Tropy behind his back. The time master looked back once but not in time to catch Cortex doing anything. The bald evil scientist had decided to some repair work. Around the same time, N. Gin and N. Brio came up to him. He had to admit, he did miss N. Gin. He was tempted to hug the rocket scientist but decided not to. He wasn't in the mood for the time master's lip.</p><p>He asked them, "N. Gin! N. Brio... You had some projects that you wanted to tell me about?"</p><p>N. Gin nodded proudly, "Oh yes my Master! My mechanical marvel will hypnotize you an army."</p><p>Cortex was about to correct him when N. Brio butted in.</p><p>The chemist rudely added, "And my potion will make me...uh...them unstoppable."</p><p>Cortex rolled his eyes and this time it was the time master that interrupted.</p><p>He commanded, "Hasten your steps! By my calculations, our enemies are already moving against us. And We. Will. Prevail." Just as the rocket scientist and the chemist left, the time master turned to Cortex. He added, "And I hope you realize that I will not hesitate like you do. And if I find out the truth, you will be attacked just like those mangy marsupials." He glared at Cortex and asked coldly, "Are we clear?"</p><p>Cortex gulped fearfully as he answered, "Uh crystal..."</p><p>The bald scientist quickly and quietly walked away from N. Tropy. He went to his room and closed the door. He locked the door and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of him and his sister on graduation day. He looked somberly at it. That was some day. A tear rolled down his cheek.</p><p>
  <em>Oh what had he done...</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Wishmaker1028: Sorry guys about the delay. It has been a really long time since I had inspiration like this. I have been wanting to do a Crash 4 AU and now is the perfect time. Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the evil lair, N. Tropy knew that it would be a matter of time before he got rid of Cortex for good. The time master didn't really need his help.</p><p>
  <em>Plus how do I know I can trust him? Especially when I know the truth... I could test his loyalty. </em>
  <em>Yes</em>
  <em>... that's </em>
  <em>just</em>
  <em> what I will do.</em>
</p><p>He turned to a few minions and told them, "I have an assignment for you boys. Go to London, England and start showing the world that they will have a new master soon."</p><p>The minions seemed to have chirped their response. They went through a rift as Cortex came in. The bald scientist heard everything and he was pale.</p><p>He pointed out, "You can't be serious?! You said that you weren't going to attack there unless I fell out of line!"</p><p>N. Tropy snarked, "I lied. That's what <em>bad</em> guys do." He turned to Cortex and asked coldly, "You are a bad guy, right...?"</p><p>Cortex was frozen for a moment. He didn't answer the time master but it was apparent that he was worried. The time master turned his back to him as Cortex quickly sneaked out. He grabbed up his cell phone and tried to call <em>her</em>.</p><p>
  <em>"Hello, </em>
  <em>this</em>
  <em> is Nacey White. Sorry I missed your call..."</em>
</p><p>Cortex grumbled, hanging up quickly. Of course she wouldn't answer him right away. He hadn't kept in touch for over a decade.</p><p>
  <em>Please Nacey... stay safe...</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Meanwhile, in London, the rift had torn open and the minions started to do what they came to do. They started to terrorize everyone. Everyone started to run in fear, screaming along the way. A young lady heard the commotion and started to rally everyone together.</p><p>This young lady was rather beautiful, had pale yellow skin, shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a red bead necklace, a pink short sleeve blouse, purple caprice, and white sneakers.</p><p>"Get everyone to the piers!" She shouted. "The boats are the safest way out!"</p><p>"What about you Nacey?" A man asked.</p><p>Nacey looked at the minions and then back at the man. She answered, "I'll hold them off. Go!"</p><p>The man hesitated for a moment but did what he was told. Nacey took a fighting pose.</p><p>...</p><p>Back on the island, Crash and Coco were in a different dimension. They knew that N. Gin was here with Akano, they just had to get to him. Coco looked at Lani-Loli, seeing his worried face.</p><p>She soothingly told him, "Don't worry, we will save your brother."</p><p>Crash added, "Yeah we deal with these guys all of the time."</p><p>Lani-Loli nodded as he replied, "Thank you both for that." He sighed and stated, "I guess that surge of power has really worried Aku huh?"</p><p>Both bandicoots looked around for the magical mask but he was nowhere in sight. Both of them frowned.</p><p>
  <em>Now that was unusual.</em>
</p><p>Coco responded, "He gets worried yes but not to the point where he leaves us alone. He's usually always with us."</p><p>Crash offered, "I could go look for him."</p><p>Lani-Loli questioned, "Are you sure?"</p><p>Crash nodded, "Yeah. You just go ahead without me for now."</p><p>Coco protested, "But I'm worried too..."</p><p>"It is alright, my children." Aku-Aku stated as he appeared to them.</p><p>Lani-Loli started to say, "Well I didn't know and..." That's when he realized something. Aku-Aku seemed different somehow. His box body was starting to gray a bit. He stammered, "Oh... oh oh! I had no idea Aku!"</p><p>Aku seemed puzzled for a moment. But only for a moment. He realized what Lani-Loli was freaking out about.</p><p>The magical mask stated, "It is quite alright. I just don't want them to worry."</p><p>Crash admitted, "Too late."</p><p>Coco asked, "Aku-Aku, what is wrong?"</p><p>The magical mask sighed sadly, "I feel my powers are diminshing..."</p><p>Crash scratched his head in confusion, "Does that mean you are not as powerful?"</p><p>Aku-Aku seemed to have nodded. "And I worry if my brother is back in the 21st century, I will not be able to battle him properly."</p><p>Coco made a suggestion, "That won't be a problem. The Quantum Masks can help in that fight."</p><p>Lani-Loli stated, "I would be okay with that if Aku is. Usually he tells us to stay out of it."</p><p>Aku-Aku replied, "I would usually but this time I may ask for help. For now, let us move forward to find Akano."</p><p>Crash and Coco both nodded in agreement. They walked ahead a bit as the blue mask turned to Aku-Aku.</p><p>He asked, "How long...?" Aku-Aku didn't answer right away but the silent answer was enough for the blue mask. He added, "I see..."</p><p>The magical mask stated,  "I have lived a long good life, Lani-Loli. I have only but one regret. And that is not making sure my brother stayed in his tomb. Other than that, it has been a blessed life."</p><p>Lani-Loli seemed to have nodded. "But you are worried, aren't you?"</p><p>Aku-Aku replied, "There does seem like there is a force coming. Something more diabolical than they ever faced before... and they have to face it without me."</p><p>Lani-Loli pointed out, "Yeah but they are great heroes Aku. You must be proud."</p><p>"Proud as a father could be." The magical mask confirmed.</p><p>...</p><p>Back in London, Nacey ducked in an alley. She was quite outnumbered and mostly everyone had left. Even the king and queen. She looked out a bit, seeing no minions in sight. She breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Whew that was too close..." She said, mostly to herself.</p><p>She looked at her phone and saw that she missed a few calls. All from <em>him</em>. Nacey quickly called the number back and to her surprise, she got an answer.</p><p>
  <em>"Nacey?! </em>
  <em>Are</em>
  <em> you alright?!"</em>
</p><p>She hissed, "Have you gone completely bonkers?! Sending minions here?! You are so lucky I am safe right now!"</p><p>All of the sudden, a chirping caught her attention. She turned her head and there was a minion. She managed to punch him in the face before running off, dropping her phone in the process.</p><p>
  <em>"Nacey?! Nacey please talk to me!"</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Wishmaker1028: Wow that was quite the chapter. There were multiple ways I </em>
  <em>wanted</em>
  <em> to do this one but I felt this was the best way. Plus I did want to work in the passing away of Mel Winkler (Aku-Aku's voice actor). Hope this does some justice. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>After saving Akano, the group was on the move again. Coco swiped a bit of her blonde locks out of her eye. She looked up at the sky, admittedly worried about the Alternate Tawna.</p><p>
  <em>Crash scratched his nose and asked, "Did we loose touch with you in your universe too?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alternate Tawna turned herself around before she answered, "Yeah... you could say that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coco slightly joked, "Hehe, what'd we like, die or something?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alternate Tawna quickly denied, "What? No! Nope! No! What! Ha! No! Definitely not." She quickly changed the subject and asked, "So how are things going in your dimension? Ahem."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crash explained, "Oh, you know... the usual. Bunch of evil scientists attempting  interdimensional domination."<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alternate Tawna seemed to have brightened at the subject change. She questioned, "So you collecting crystals or gems this time around?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coco shook her head, "Neither. We're collecting masks."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alternate Tawna  just smiled. Oh that was a definite change in pace. They had offered for her to come along but she declined. Alternate Tawna was used to working solo. She had walked off before they could try and change her mind.<br/></em>
</p><p>Crash looked over at his baby sister, seeing her worried face. He lagged behind a bit and asked, "Are you okay?"</p><p>Coco modestly answered, "I'm worried about Alternate Tawna. Do you think she's okay?"</p><p>Crash reminded her, "I know she's alright. She can handle herself."</p><p>Coco sharply pointed out, "Well she shouldn't have to worry about that. We should work together."</p><p>Crash placed his hand on her shoulder and reassured, "Don't worry, okay? She'll be fine."</p><p>Coco gave him a small reassuring smile, "Thanks bro."</p><p>The youngest bandicoot hugged her big brother. Crash returned the hug, smiling. The masks were watching with them, smiling. Although they had to worry about N. Brio later, it was sweet to see the bandicoots having a few family moments. Aku-Aku felt his box starting to form into dust. He smiled bitter sweetly. Crash and Coco turned to them. That's when they saw what was happening.</p><p>Crash asked, "Aku-Aku...?"</p><p>Coco breathed, "What's happening...?"</p><p>Aku-Aku told them softly, "My time has come. Just remember, I am very proud of you all..."</p><p>As he said that, he turned completely into dust. The only thing that was left behind was his rainbow feathers that all blew away in the wind. Both of the bandicoots started to cry and they both knelled down at the site, weeping.</p><p>...</p><p>Back at the evil lair, Cortex had changed out of his usual clothes. He was wearing a long sleeved gray hoodie, black slacks, and dark red boots. He felt something had changed in the air. Though he didn't know what it was, he couldn't shake a bad feeling that his sister was in danger. So he went down to the dungeons later that afternoon. If N. Tropy did have her, that's where she would be.</p><p>When he got down there, he was surprised that there was barely anyone there. He felt slightly relieved but only slightly. There were only a few creations in the cells but no humans. He looked into one cell and saw Pinstripe. He immediately did a double take.</p><p>The gangster chuckled, "Well well. Lookie at what we have here."</p><p>Cortex breathed, "Pinstripe... how'd you end up in there?"</p><p>Pinstripe shrugged, "Guess I didn't smell too good to the <em>'Master'</em> up there." When Cortex shot him a look, he added, "He did ask if I wanted to join. I refused. In exchange for keeping Tawna out of harms way, I surrendered myself to 'im."</p><p>Cortex was surprised as he replied, "Pinstripe... I had no idea."</p><p>Pinstripe blew a raspberry, "It's alright. I got no worries. As long as he doesn't harm her, ya know?"</p><p>It didn't take long for the bald scientist to understand his meaning. Instead, he took out his spare keys and opened the door. The gangster raised an eyebrow especially when Cortex moved out of the way. He looked at the opened jail door and then at Cortex.</p><p>He insisted, "Go. Go find her."</p><p>Pinstripe asked, "Youse sure?"</p><p>Cortex nodded, "Yeah get out of here before I change my mind."</p><p>Pinstripe didn't needed to be told twice as he ran out of the jail. Cortex wanted to go with him but something urged him to stay there. He had to find his sister.</p><p>
  <em>And there is one person that will know where she is.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Back with Nacey, even though she managed to avoid the minions, she had fallen through some sort of pit. She rubber her head and looked around. She had found herself in Tranquility Falls.</p><p>She asked, "W - where am I...?"</p><p>"Hey... who are you...?"</p><p>The young lady looked up as she saw Lani-Loli there. She stared at the blue mask. She didn't mean to be rude but that's the way her day was going.</p><p>She questioned, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"</p><p>Crash and Coco came over to them. Both bandicoots stared at the lady for the longest time. She did the same.</p><p>
  <em>Oh yeah my day is definitely getting stranger...</em>
</p><p>Crash breathed, "Another human...?"</p><p>Nacey introduced, "I'm Nacey White."</p><p>Coco told her, "I'm Coco." She pointed to her brother and added, "This is Crash, my brother." She pointed to Lani-Loli and further added, "One of the Quantum Masks, Lani-Loli."</p><p>Lani-Loi chirped, "The pleasure is all mine." He turned to Akano and added, "And this is one of my brother, Akano."</p><p>Akano flew over to the young woman and floated in front of her for a moment. She was a bit startled. She was so startled that she jumped back a bit.</p><p>"Good. Lady is good." He told them.</p><p>Nacey whispered to herself, "I hope so... my brother is the one that's evil..."</p><p>Lani-Loli was happy, "Well this might be a good addition to the team then!"</p><p>Both Crash and Coco nodded in agreement. But Crash hesitated for a moment. He looked back at where the ashes of Aku-Aku fell. He decided to make a quick marker. Crash picked up two sticks, making them into a cross. He placed it right here the site. Crash wrote Aku-Aku's name on it. The bandicoot prayed in front of the makeshift grave, to pay respects to the magical mask.</p><p>Coco saw what he did and she did the same thing. Both Lani-Loli and Akano lowered their bodies in respect. Nacey placed her hands together, praying. Although she had no idea what happened, she had a feeling that this was important to them.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Wishmaker1028: Sorry this chapter took me a bit longer. But I did really wanted to focus on Mel Winkler's passing. I felt like this was a missed opportunity. Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After N. Brio had been beaten and Kupuna-Wa had been found, N. Tropy had gotten beyond snarky. It was like he wasn't worried about Crash and the gang coming to stop him. Cortex had been sent to the 11th dimension to slow them down. He was sent before he could even ask where his sister was. Being in the icy dimension was just giving him a few weird vibes. </p><p>Like something was staring at him... <em>glaring</em> at him. He didn't know what it was. He pulled out his phone and was half tempted to tell the time master off. But that's when he saw Crash and the gang coming into the 11th dimension. He sent out a video clip out to see them.</p><p>He started to say, <em>"Crash Bandicoot! You banished me to the past but all it did..."</em> That's when he saw <em>her</em>. He blurted out, <em>"Nacey...?"</em></p><p>Everyone turned to their friend, who was awkwardly waving at the video clip.</p><p>She commented, "Hello Neo..."</p><p>Cortex didn't know how to react. He barely had time to. Crash and Coco both got in front of her.</p><p>Crash threatened, "I don't know how you know her but you better leave our new friend alone!"</p><p>Coco added, "Yeah she hasn't done anything to you!" She paused, turning to Nacey. She asked, "Have you?"</p><p>Nacey was about to answer but Cortex quickly recovered.</p><p>He told them, <em>"Oh never mind all of that! You'll find me up the mountain. Don't freeze along the way."</em></p><p>With that, he ended his video clip. He didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that his sister was with Crash and the gang. All he knew was, for the first time in his life, he wasn't looking forward to seeing his sister.</p><p>...</p><p>Back with the gang, Lani-Loli was still confused about the whole thing.</p><p>He asked, "Wow, I'm sensing some a little fraught history here. How many times have you beaten this clown anyways?"</p><p>Coco answered, "Three."</p><p>Lani-Loli was impressed as he stated, "Really? Only three? Funny seems like more..."</p><p>Crash turned to Nacey and questioned, "Okay I've got a question for you... how do you know Cortex? How does he know you...?"</p><p>Coco added, "Yeah he seemed... <em>relieved</em> that you were with us."</p><p>Nacey twiddled her thumbs around nervously as she admitted, "Believe me, even if I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me." She took a deep breath before adding, "Neo is my younger brother."</p><p>Everyone gasped, "Your brother?!"</p><p>Crash pointed out, "But you are a good guy! How can you be related to him?!"</p><p>Nacey explained, "I know it seems hard to believe but it is true. Our grandfather used to be evil before he settled down and had our father. Our father was raised in a good household so he naturally did the same with us. Neo wasn't always evil... he was good at one point. It was when our grandfather passed he started to follow in his footsteps."</p><p>Coco breathed, "Oh wow, I had no idea."</p><p>Lani-Loli asked, "And you had no idea what your brother was doing here?"</p><p>Nacey shook her head, "No just that he was on a remote island off the coast of Australia." She looked up ahead and added, "We've got to get to the top of the mountain and stop my brother."</p><p>Kupuna-Wa pointed out, "I think the girlie has a point. If we want to stop the rifts from openin', we have to stop 'im."</p><p>Crash responded, "Then let's get this show on the road!"</p><p>With that, everyone headed on out. Nacey looked at the top of the mountain. For the first time in her life, she wasn't looking forward to seeing her brother.</p><p>...</p><p>The atmosphere seemed so quiet when they got to the top of the mountain. Nacey wasn't expecting her brother to give up so easily. She knew that there would be a fight. She just didn't know if she could be up for it. Crash placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him.</p><p>Crash reassured, "It'll be alright."</p><p>Nacey replied, "I hope you are right..."</p><p>Coco added, "He is. And we got this if you don't want to fight."</p><p>Before another word was spoken, Cortex came out with his robot. He smirked evilly at them, looking smug.</p><p>He stated, "Crash Bandicoot... it's about time."</p><p>Crash and Coco both took fighting poses. They started to fight the blimp's security defenses. They managed to hit back a Punchbot Mark 2 back at him. They kept at it but not enough. The two of them got pinned down. Nacey gasped in fright as she immediately got into the fight. Cortex hesitated hard.</p><p>He pleaded, "Don't make me do this..."</p><p>She replied, "You don't have to. You can stop this right now."</p><p>Cortex knew she was right. But yet she was still in a fighting pose. While she didn't think that her brother would fight her, she had to be ready.</p><p>...</p><p>-Flashback-</p><p>
  <em>"Graduation is coming!" A young Nacey exclaimed, excited.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A young Neo rolled his eyes jokingly. "Why are you making it such a big deal?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nacey sadly stated, "Because it will be the last day we'll be together." Neo froze, looking at her. She added, "I know you want to pursue grandpa's path."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neo replied weakly, "It's the only thing I'm good at..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nacey pouted, "You can't honestly believe that? I know that you can do so much more."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neo pointed out, "You are the only one that believes in me."</em>
</p><p>-End of Flashback-</p><p>...</p><p>The robot stood down, allowing Cortex to run over to his sister. He hugged her tightly upon reaching her. She returned it, breathing a sigh of relief. Before anyone could say anything, a video clip appeared to them.</p><p>N. Tropy told them, "I knew that you would crumble the minute you saw your sister. The simplest of tasks and you couldn't do it."</p><p>Cortex huffed, "Of course I wasn't going to hurt her! You can just stuff that smirk cause I quit! If you need me, I'm going home!"</p><p>Just when he was about to walk off with Nacey, N. Tropy chuckled darkly.</p><p>He pointed out, "That's fortunate. You see, I have no need for you or our alliance. I found a new partner. And a new plan."</p><p>Cortex blurted out, "You were scheming behind my back?!"</p><p>N. Tropy replied, "Of course! The Rift Generator has capabilities beyond your meager imagination."</p><p>Crash breathed, "Rift Generator?"</p><p>N. Tropy ignored Crash and continued, "You were content to simply ruling over space and time, but I'd rather start from scratch. Erase it all. Wipe the slate clean. I'm going to reset the timeline and rebuild it to my liking."</p><p>Coco whispered, "Oh that does not sound good..."</p><p>N. Tropy further added, "No one will exist anyone! Not you, not them, no one!"</p><p>That's when he evil laughed, the video clip ended. Everyone was quiet, unsure what to do.</p><p>
  <em>There it was again. That glaring feeling...</em>
</p><p>Cortex looked at his sister and asked, "Sis, do you think we can hold off on going home?"</p><p>Nacey raised an eyebrow, "Sure but why?"</p><p>He turned to Crash as he stated, "I want to do the right thing. I want to save the world instead of destroying it."</p><p>Crash started to say, "Wait are you saying..."</p><p>Cortex asked, "Will you let me join you...?"</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Wishmaker1028: Sorry for the delay. But I have some time to myself so I'm here to deliver! Since this story takes place before Twin Sanity, Cortex was sensing the Evil Twins in the 10th dimension. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though at first he was unsure about Cortex tagging along, Crash was glad that the bald scientist asked to join. He was a good addition. Plus, as Crash looked back at him, he was actually smiling wide. Crash found it super odd to see his arch enemy <em>smiling</em> like that. Usually his smile was arrogant and evil. Today... today was a pure smile. Crash oddly liked it.</p><p>"Crash?" Coco asked, gaining his attention.</p><p>Crash turned to her and answered, "Sorry sis. Got a bit distracted."</p><p>Coco turned her head to see Cortex smiling. She blinked twice out of surprise. "Wow. You don't see that too often."</p><p>Crash nodded in agreement. "Aku-Aku would've loved that." When he realized what he said, he lowered his ears in sadness. Coco placed her hand on his shoulder, tears in her eyes. He whispered, "I can't believe he's gone..."</p><p>Coco admittedly softly, "Me either..."</p><p>Crash hugged his sister as the two of them held each other. Cortex saw this from afar, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>He asked her, "What did I miss?"</p><p>She answered sadly, "Aku-Aku passed away..."</p><p>Cortex did a double take, "Wait... it wasn't because of me... was it?"</p><p>Nacey looked at him as she reassured, "No... it wasn't because of anything you did..."</p><p>Cortex had tears in his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't believe her. He just felt guilty. Nacey hugged her brother gently. He returned it, crying a bit freely.</p><p>...</p><p>-Flashback-</p><p>
  <em>It was a typical dinner at the Cortex's family table. Just Nacey, Neo, Stacey (their mom), and Robert (their dad). Just when the conversation for graduation was about to start, Stacey brought out a white invitation...a wedding invitation. Both of the siblings perked up at it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stacey explained, "Your sister, Jasmine, is getting married in the states. She wants us to be there next Friday."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both Nacey and Neo both exclaimed, "What?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neo protested, "But we are graduating next Friday!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robert pointed out sharply, "Your sister, Nacey, is graduating. You are not our son."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neo had tears in his eyes as he walked away from the table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later on, Stacey came over to her son. He looked at her, the tears in his eyes. Stacey hugged him instantly. Neo sobbed into her shoulder, heartbroken. Stacey rubbed his back, humming a bit softly.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sobbed, "I can't believe that Dad said that to me..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stacey pointed out, "He's very disappointed in your choice, sport. He never wanted you to follow in his father's footsteps."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neo replied, "Well it was follow in his footsteps or follow my brother's..." Upon saying that, both them flinched hard. He apologized, "I'm sorry Mum."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stacey shook her head, "It's alright dear. Edgar was just always the brave one."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neo responded sadly, "Yeah..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stacey saw his sad face as she brought him closer. She softly told him, "I never expected you to be like your brother. I never wanted you to. But at the same time, you couldn't have followed your grandfather's footsteps either. You are throwing your life away, sport. You could be so much more. Maybe your own hero or even a professor at London College." Neo said nothing to that but kept listening. She added, "Now I'll try and talk to your father. Hopefully one of us can go to your graduation."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neo perked up as he asked, "Promise?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nodded and answered, "Promise."<br/></em>
</p><p>-End of Flashback-</p><p>...</p><p>"Uh guys...?" Lani-Loli said. Everyone looked and saw that he had found Ika-Ika. "We found my last brother!" He added.</p><p>Ika-Ika stated, "I'm so glad that you managed to find me, brother. Now we can save existence." He turned upside down (turning gravity around) and the second head added, "And when's existence ever done for anyone, anyways?" He turned back (turning gravity back around) as he chuckled, "Oh don't mind grumpy gus, he's always a downer."</p><p>Coco stated, "Well now that we found all of the masks, all we have to do is find the Rift Generator."</p><p>Crash turned to Cortex and asked, "Do you know where it is?"</p><p>Cortex nodded as he answered, "Yeah, it is in Bermugula's Orbit."</p><p>Nacey replied, "Then that's where we go next. And stop the Rift Generator."</p><p>The other masks all seemed to have nodded in agreement. They headed out of the Eggipus Dimension. Cortex had to admit, he was a bit nervous going further.</p><p>
  <em>But at least we'll be away from the 11th dimension.</em>
</p><p>The bald scientist shivered, gaining the attention of Crash.</p><p>He asked, "Cortex... are you okay?"</p><p>Cortex was a bit startled. He didn't think Crash cared. And he decided to let it be known.</p><p>Cortex huffed, "Oh now all of the sudden you care?" Crash backed off a bit, waving his hands in the air. Cortex groaned, "Sorry..."</p><p>Crash stated, "No, you are right. I have been kinda avoiding you since the 11th dimension."</p><p>Cortex once again shivered, "You have to go and mention that again?"</p><p>Crash raised an eyebrow, "Why? What's wrong?"</p><p>Cortex sighed and started to say, "I don't know what it was but it felt like something - no - someone was glaring at me. I know it doesn't make any sense but..."</p><p>Crash told him, "No, I thought I felt something like that too."</p><p>Cortex was surprised, "Who would glare at you? You're the hero."</p><p>Crash pointed out, "Only because of you. The only reason I'm anything is because of you."</p><p>Cortex rolled his eyes out of annoyance and sarcastically said, "Gee thanks for telling me the truth so nicely."</p><p>Crash responded, "Well it's true. And it's a good thing. I honestly don't know where I would be without you."</p><p>Cortex was touched by that. He felt the honesty behind that statement.</p><p>He started to say, "Thanks Crash..."</p><p>That's when he suddenly felt Crash hugging him, a bit tightly. He was definitely surprised. He didn't even think Crash was going to do that. But yet, here he was, being held by his worse enemy.</p><p>
  <em>Well, I don't even know if he is my worst enemy anymore... He's not my best friend, at least not yet...</em>
</p><p>"Cortex?" Hearing the bandicoot calling him, he looked up and saw his worried face. He asked, "Are you alright?"</p><p>Cortex modestly answered, "Yeah... I think I will be." He paused and added, "We should get to the Bermugula's Orbit. N. Tropy has to be stopped."</p><p>Crash nodded in agreement as the two of them headed off.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Wishmaker1028: And that's where we end this! For now anyhow. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally getting to the Bermugula's Orbit, the gang ran into Dingodile. Everyone took a fighting stance, except for Cortex. He was surprised to see the big mutant.</p><p>He breathed, "Dingodile?! Why are you here?! I thought you were retired?!"</p><p>Dingodile was surprised to see his former boss but manage to answer, "Yeah and I was enjoyin' it. But I fell through a rift."</p><p>"And I can vouch for that." A familiar voice stated.</p><p>The group looked and saw Alternate Tawna with Dingodile.</p><p>Coco gushed, "Alternate Tawna!" She ran over to her and hugged her tightly. She had a light blush on her face and added, "You're okay!"</p><p>Alternate Tawna blushed as she stammered, "Um y-yeah I'm fine." She hugged Coco back, a bit awkwardly. She pulled out of the hug and started to add, "Yeah I found him lost..."</p><p>That's when two familiar voices caught their attention.</p><p>"Silence whelp!"</p><p>"But...sir!"</p><p>The group looked and saw a monitor. They looked, seeing N. Tropy with Oxide and an unknown female.</p><p>Nacey asked aloud, "Is that N. Tropy's new partner?"</p><p>Alternate Tawna took a good look at her and instantly paled. Coco saw this and instantly got worried.</p><p>She asked, "Tawnie? What's wrong?"</p><p>Alternate Tawna blushed hard at the nickname but focused at the task at hand. She pointed to the female in the picture and explained, "That's N. Tropy, from my universe!"</p><p>N. Tropy hissed, "You try my patience, Oxide."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>The female N. Tropy interrupted, "Now, now. I'm sure this insect knows how to obey an order." She grabbed Oxide's (nose?) and told him, "Take your ship to Planet Bermugula and be on the lookout for ships approaching the Rift Generator." She let go of his nose as she added, "We can't afford any unwanted visitors."</p><p>Oxide grumbled, "At once, your foulness!"</p><p>N. Tropy told her, "You manage our affairs with such poise, Nastisa."</p><p>Nastisa smoothy replied, "Naturally. As do you."</p><p>They shot each other a look, one that seemed romantic. The group cringed upon seeing that. Dingodile chuckled at it.</p><p>Crash muttered, "I did not need to see that..."</p><p>Cortex reminded him, "None of us did..."</p><p>Coco turned to Tawnie, seeing that she was lagging behind a bit. She let the gang go ahead of them as she placed her hand on her shoulder.</p><p>She asked softly, "Are you okay?" Tawnie shook her head, the tears rolling down her face. She quietly asked, "Do you want to talk about it...?"</p><p>Tawnie sniffled, "I c-can't Coco..." She wiped her eyes as she added, "It's not that I don't trust you... It's just hard to talk about..."</p><p>Coco gestured to the monitor as she guessed, "Is Nastisa the reason we died in your universe?" The silence that came after that question was crushing. It was obvious Coco had gotten her answer. She softly said, "I am so sorry..."</p><p>Tawnie blew her nose on her tissue and replied, "It's not your fault..." She threw out the tissue and added softly, "But she will pay for what she did to my Coco!" After saying that, both of them blushed. She stated, "And what she did to everyone else in my dimension..."</p><p>With that, Tawnie walked away from Coco. Coco's ears were a bit red, due to her blushing so much.</p><p>
  <em>Was Alternate Coco her girlfriend...?</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>When they got deeper into the station, Crash and Coco had managed to find Oxide's cart. They thought it would be a perfect and faster way to the Rift Generator. Coco was about to take it when a rope appeared around her body. She fell to the ground with a thud.</p><p>Crash breathed, "Coco!" He got to her side and was about to untie her when a rope appeared around his body. He protested, "Hey...." That's when he saw Tawnie. He asked, "Tawnie, what are you doing?!"</p><p>Tawnie opened the cart and told them, "This universe has already lost Aku-Aku. I don't want it to lose you two." She looked at Coco specifically, a warm blush on her face. She added, "So you two are staying put!"</p><p>With that, she took Oxide's cart and flew off with it. Dingodile, Cortex, and Nacey had caught up to them. They saw them all tied up.</p><p>Dingodile asked, "Oi, what did we miss?"</p><p>Cortex untied them both as Crash answered, "Tawnie took Oxide's cart."</p><p>Coco urged, "We can't let her take on the N. Tropies alone! We have to follow her!"</p><p>Crash placed his hand on Coco's shoulder and stated, "And we will. Don't fret."</p><p>Cortex replied, "We just got to take the long way."</p><p>Nacey said, "Shouldn't be too hard."</p><p>Coco responded, "Then why are we still here?! Let's go!"</p><p>With that, the youngest banidcoot went ahead. Crash chuckled a bit.</p><p>
  <em>I hope she knows what she's getting herself into. I hope she doesn't get her heart broken like mine did...</em>
</p><p>Upon thinking of that, he frowned sadly.</p><p>
  <em>"I just want to be my own hero..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess in a way...she did...</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>When they finally got to the hideout of the N. Trophies, Tawnie was barely holding her ground. Nastisa had Tawnie trapped in her time fork. Tawnie struggled as Nastisa smirked evilly.</p><p>She asked, "What's the matter, hero? Couldn't solo this one?"</p><p>Just then, the group had arrived to help.</p><p>Coco hissed, "Let her go!"</p><p>Tawnie weakly breathed, "Coco..."</p><p>Nastisa told her male counterpart, "The last time I killed her girlfriend... her screams were quite exquisite."</p><p>N. Tropy smirked darkly, "Then let's make it fun, give them a sporting chance."</p><p>Nastisa threw Tawnie to the floor. Coco raced to her, not noticing the power ball coming for them. Cortex took out his plasma blaster and intercepted the blast. Nastisa turned to him, a scowl on her face.</p><p>Cortex declared, "Leave them alone! Your fight is with us!"</p><p>Nastisa replied, "Very well then. Let's dance."</p><p>She twirled around her time fork with grace and swung it at Cortex. He quickly took Lani-Loli, activating his invisibility power. The fork disappeared completely, leaving Nastisa exposed. Cortex fired a plasma blast directly at her. Nastisa was forced back by the blow and right into a dark matter force spin. She turned her head and saw Dingodile wearing Akano.</p><p>"Not today shiela." He stated.</p><p>She growled as she started to fight them hand-to-hand. She was severely underpowered compared to the power of the Quantum Masks.</p><p>N. Tropy saw this and started to think. Before he could try and help her, Crash had hit him from above. N. Tropy looked and saw that the bandicoot was wearing Ika-Ika.</p><p>Crash told him, "Give up N. Tropy. We got you both beat."</p><p>N. Tropy snarkly stated, "I never give up."</p><p>He fired a few power balls at Crash. Crash managed to dodge them by changing gravity. He kicked the time master right into a small time freeze. N. Tropy growled as he saw Nacey there wearing Kupuna-Wa.</p><p>"You sure you don't want to reconsider?" She asked teasingly.</p><p>N. Tropy growled, using his time fork to get out of the time trap. He fired more power balls which got slowed down by time. Before he could notice, it was Nacey that kicked him back and out.</p><p>Both of the N. Tropies were down for the count.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Wishmaker1028: Well there we go guys! Chapter 6 is done! </em>
  <em>Hope</em>
  <em> you all are enjoying. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>N. Tropy couldn't believe that he had been defeated - again by this meddling marsupial. As the mongrels were making sure Tawnie was okay, N. Tropy turned to Nastisa. Nastisa was a bit weak but her eyes clearly on the Quantum Masks - mostly Kupuna-Wa. N. Tropy decided to keep his eyes on her too. Although at first he had no idea why until it hit him. While their own time traveling powers had been dried up, Kupuna-Wa still had hers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Nastisa looked at her male counterpart. It was apparent to her that he had the same plan she did. Before anyone could react, N. Tropy captured Kupuna-Wa. The group gasped in horror. Crash grabbed Akano and was about to stop their plan. But it was too late, the rift had opened.</p>
  <p>"Time to stop this at this beginning!" N. Tropy stated.</p>
  <p>"The very beginning." Nastisa added.</p>
  <p>With that, the two of them went through the rift and went back to the past. Crash instantly paled.</p>
  <p>"Oh no..." He groaned.</p>
  <p>"They are going back to when I created you..." Cortex whispered, scared.</p>
  <p>Crash was about to say something when Coco spoke.</p>
  <p>"Crash...?" She asked.</p>
  <p>The bandicoot turned to his younger sister and saw that she instantly disappeared.</p>
  <p>Tawnie breathed, "Coco! No!"</p>
  <p>Lani-Loli started to freak out, "Oh it's only going to get worse if we don't save Kupuna-Wa!"</p>
  <p>Ika-Ika stated, "Then let's go and save our sister!"</p>
  <p>Everyone nodded in agreement, following them through the rift.</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>Arriving back in the past, a past Cortex spoke into the PA system.</p>
  <p>"Ah! Would you leave me alone!? What have <em>I</em> done to <em>you</em>?!"</p>
  <p>N. Tropy answered darkly, "You exist!"</p>
  <p>Nastisa added, "And we will make sure that you won't any more in this dimension."</p>
  <p>Past Cortex screamed out in fear and the PA system went completely out. Crash turned to Cortex, surprised to see that the bald scientist hadn't faded out yet. Instead, it was Dingodile that disappeared.</p>
  <p>Crash breathed, "Crap..."</p>
  <p>Tawnie told them, "We have to get to them. Now! I can't lose Coco again!"</p>
  <p>Nacey promised, "Don't worry, we will get them back." She whispered, "Hopefully."</p>
  <p>Without wasting another second, they kept moving towards the castle.</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>After getting out of the castle, Tawnie had disappeared. So it was just Crash, Cortex, and Nacey with the Quantum Masks. Cortex turned to his sister, the worry in his eyes.</p>
  <p>She asked him, "What?"</p>
  <p>He started to answer, "I might disappear next... or you... or Crash..."</p>
  <p>She placed her hand on his shoulder and reassured, "If that's the case, we all have to keep moving no matter what."</p>
  <p>He just nodded sadly. He knew that she was right and to his utter horror - she had disappeared in front of his eyes.</p>
  <p>He breathed, "Nance..."</p>
  <p>While he didn't know what awaited for them, Cortex knew one thing - he had to get his sister back.</p>
  <p>
    <em>This just got personal.</em>
  </p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>When Crash and Cortex got to the N. Tropies, they saw the past Cortex knocked out in a cage. They had a new robot, looking smug at them.</p>
  <p>N. Tropy stated, "We couldn't kill him yet."</p>
  <p>Nastisa added, "We just had to wait to kill his general right in front of his face."</p>
  <p>Crash and Cortex shared a look. They both nodded. They couldn't let that happen.</p>
  <p>Crash promised, "We won't let you."</p>
  <p>Cortex replied, "And that's a promise."</p>
  <p>The N. Tropies stole the other Quantum Masks, making half of the battlefield invisible. Lani-Loli struggled against the powers of the robot. It was way too strong to try break out. Crash and Cortex kept jumping away from lasers. They jumped on two of the three laser bases, destroying them. Crash went to the next one, destroying it quickly. </p>
  <p>The gravity flipped right after that. Ika-Ika was struggling too, trying not to hurt their friends. Two of the lasers bases popped up again. Once again, the two of them destroyed them quickly. The gravity returned and then time started to slow. Kupuna-Wa struggled hard. While time was slow, Crash started to disappear.</p>
  <p>Crash whimpered, "I d-don't want to go... I don't want to go Cortex..." Cortex ran over to him, catching Crash before he fell to the ground. He pleaded, "I really don't wanna go..."</p>
  <p>Cortex told him, "It'll be okay Crash... I'll stop them..." He saw that Crash was about to disappear and whispered, "I'm so proud of you... son..."</p>
</div><p>Before he could realize that time had gone back to normal, Crash was gone. And it was just Cortex alone. He went after the laser bases like before. It was harder for him to just over the bigger leaps without using his plasma blaster.</p><p>
  <em>I hate having short legs!</em>
</p><p>Cortex managed to take out the laser bases. That's when the robot started to spin around. Akano was also struggling just like his brothers and sister. This time, there was four laser bases. Cortex did his hardest to keep up. Cortex had almost not made a jump, holding onto a ledge barely. He managed to pull himself up, panting hard. Cortex used his plasma blaster to go out to the third laser. After he managed to blow it up, Cortex looked up at the robot. It was at its last leg.</p><p>Cortex panted, "This... is for everyone who isn't here!"</p><p>The bald scientist hadn't noticed that he was starting to fade out of existence. He managed to destroy the laser base, destroying the robot. The two N. Tropies were down and out, finally. The cage opened and the future Cortex quickly hid. The past Cortex woke up and saw that they were on the ground.</p><p>He gloated, "Hmm, must've taken a hit to the old temporal lobe... But a fallen foe can only mean one thing... it came to blows and I won! My General's first order of business will be to dispose of you two!"</p><p>The past Cortex laughed evilly as he walked out of the room. Cortex, while he was fading out, looked up at the monitor. He saw his past self lifting up the panel with the past Crash on it.</p><p>He said mostly to himself, "Wow... talk about deja vue..."</p><p>The past Cortex commanded, "Quickly! Into the vortex!"</p><p>The past N. Brio warned, "But Dr. Cortex, the Vortex, isn't ready!"</p><p>Cortex saw that the past Crash was in the vortex. He turned around, seeing a stabilizing orb. That's when he realized something. The stabilizing orb had been destroyed the first time around. As he continued to disappear, he fired a shot from his plasma blaster at the purple orb. It resulted in Crash's failure.</p><p>Cortex felt himself fading out as he heard the past Crash falling out the window.</p><p>...</p><p>When Cortex was finally able to open his eyes again, he saw that he was in Crash's house. He rubbed his head, looking around.</p><p>He breathed, "What...?"</p><p>"You're awake!"</p><p>Cortex turned, seeing his sister there. "You're back...?"</p><p>She explained, "We're all back thanks to you. The Quantum Masks told us that you stopped the N. Tropies all by yourself after Crash disappeared."</p><p>Cortex's eyes went wide in shock as he asked, "It did?"</p><p>Nacey nodded, "You're a hero."</p><p>Cortex scratched his cheek modestly. Now that was something he could get used to.</p><p>Instead, he shook his head and replied, "I don't feel like a hero, Nance. I still feel like me."</p><p>Nacey teased slightly, "Yeah, my annoying younger brother."</p><p>To that, he laughed but then realized something. He asked her, "Wait... what happened to the N. Tropies anyhow?"</p><p>Nacey explained, "The Quantum Masks sent them to the end of the universe. And they will never bother us again."</p><p>For some reason, he didn't feel that was true.</p><p>...</p><p>Somewhen, towards the end of the universe, N. Tropy was enjoying the company of his new girlfriend. However, it was quickly interrupted.</p><p>"HOW DARE YOU!"</p><p>N. Tropy and Nastisa both looked, seeing the voodoo mask. Apparently, he was very much alive - and very upset.</p><p>"Oh... crud." Both of them moaned.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Wishmaker1028: And that's where I will leave this story - at least for now. I might do a sequel with Twin Sanity, I might not. Depends how it goes. Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>